


Notes On A Fridge - part 12

by ArwenLune



Series: Notes On A Fridge (On A Spaceship) [12]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Digital Art, Epistolary, Friendship, Gen, Lists, Team, crew - Freeform, crew interaction, visual storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer 1: Joss owns.<br/>Disclaimer 2: Coffee stains by Douwe Egberts. No Ursula drawings in this one.<br/>Note: this would all make a lot more sense if you got your hands on reports about the Browncoat Backup Bash (B3?)</p><p>Post Party Syndrome on Serenity</p>
    </blockquote>





	Notes On A Fridge - part 12

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer 1: Joss owns.  
> Disclaimer 2: Coffee stains by Douwe Egberts. No Ursula drawings in this one.  
> Note: this would all make a lot more sense if you got your hands on reports about the Browncoat Backup Bash (B3?)
> 
> Post Party Syndrome on Serenity


End file.
